Heartbreaks Can Last Forever
by The-Mixed-Up-Girl
Summary: Here is story of love, hope and of course, heartbreaks. A little fluff about the bonding between Draco and Scorpius.


**A Heartbreak Can Last Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, only both of the Haileys. The rest of them belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Scorpius was sitting with his dad, Draco, in Draco's bedroom. Draco was sick again. Scor sat beside his dad looking at him, was he actually ready to tell him that he was dating Rose Weasley?

"Dad?" Scor asked.

"Hum, my little Scorpion?" Draco asked tiredly.

"Are you ok?" Scor asked, chickened out and changed what he was going to say at the last minute.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks for the concern." Draco smirked.

"Really dad, are you ok?" Scor asked seriously.

Slowly the smirk disappeared oh Draco's face, as he saw that Scor really did care. Draco looked into Scor's hazel eyes and suddenly felt that a thousand pound of bricks had fallen on him.

To Scorpius's utter surprise and embarrassment, he saw tears form in his dad's eyes.

"Dad," muttered Scor, "Don't cry for heaven's sake. It's embarrassing you know, for someone to see you cry."

Draco chuckled. "I'm sorry Scorpius; it is just that you reminded me of someone that I really cared."

"Oh, I see, I want to tell you something, and please don't freak out." Scorpius said somberly.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Dad, I'm going out with Rose Weasley." There was a long pause and Scor waited for the rebuke or angry comment that he knew that Draco could make. But it didn't come.

"That's great," Draco said finally.

"What?" Scor asked faintly. He did actually hear his dad right?

"That's great," Draco repeated smiling slightly at his son's disbelief.

"You mean you aren't angry or in shock?" Scor murmured.

"Son," Draco sighed, "I think it is time to tell you something I should have told you long ago."

"Ahmmm, sure dad," Scor said looking embarrassed again, "So what is it about?"

"It's about a girl."

"Dad, should I go get Hailey?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Well I guess it is better to tell her about these things than you know tell me." Scor said flatly.

"No, this is for you to here." Draco said firmly.

"Oh, alright then." Scor said sitting back down.

"This story is about a girl named Hailey, well Hailey Granger to be exact."

"You mean Rose's mum's late sister?"

"Yes, that Hailey."

"So how does this tale start?" Scor asked.

"It happened on the Hogwarts Express, when I was going to Hogwarts for the first time." Draco explained, "I met a girl named Hailey. She was a pretty little thing. I knew that I liked her right away."

"Did she like you right away dad?" Scor asked.

"No, she actually hated me for a couple of days, before our friendship started. Well anyway, our friendship grew and grew. It was from a secret best friend thing to a really best friend." Draco smiled at the memory, "And then when we were just about your age, on the day of the Yule ball, we finally declared our love for each other, and became a couple."

"Then what happened?" Scor asked his interested taking a toll on him.

"Well, it lasted for a pretty long time."

"What do you mean for a pretty long time?"

"Our relationship lasted until the day Hailey died," Draco murmured.

"How did that happen?"Scor inquired.

"It was during our last year at Hogwarts when the war between Harry Potter and Voldemort finally reached the school. For the previous years, I had been fighting on her side along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Voldemort didn't know, but when he found out that I had betrayed him, he was furious." Draco replied.

"What did he do to you?" Scor whispered.

"He shot a slow killing curse at me," Draco answered painfully, "and instead of killing me, Hailey jumped in front of me and it hit her instead. Just then Harry came and finished him off, so I couldn't do anything, but watch Hailey die in my arms."

"I'm sorry dad," Scor said patting Draco on the arm.

"Well, I was then heartbroken and was feeling downright bad. I wanted to just kill myself right there and then. But something made me hold back."

"What's that?"

"A couple of days later, on Hailey's funeral, Hermione came to me with a letter. And I still have it right now. Scor can you please bring me the book over there on the top shelf?" Draco indicated pointing to the bookcase behind Scorpius.

"Sure dad, you mean the really dusty one?"

"Yes that the one, thank you," Draco replied when Scor brought the book to him. He opened the book, which turned out to be a photo album.

"Is that Hailey dad?" Scor asked.

"Yes that's her;" Draco said sadly, "Hermione also brought me this album for me to remember her by. Ahh here is the letter." Draco pulled out a crisp white envelope and handed it to Scor who opened it up real carefully. Inside was a letter that was written in neat cursive.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm really sorry. For if you are reading this letter, and then I am probably dead. I didn't want to tell you that I was going to die because of a prophesy, since I was afraid that you were going to stop me. Yes, I knew this day would come, for the prophesy that I had to for full, said that I would have to die in order to protect someone that I loved. And the person is you. I thank you for all the things you have done for me. I really appreciated the love and kindness you have shown and provided. It seemed that this day came all too soon. But I want to ask you to do some things for me as a goodbye present:_

_1. I want you to stop mourning for me and move one._

_2. I want you to marry Asteria. (You know she really likes you a lot)_

_3. I want you to remember me forever from the photo album that I had asked Hermione to bring for you._

_I thank you very much for doing these things. And you aren't going to regret anything that you will do._

_I wish you the best of luck,_

_Hailey_

_P.S I will never be taken away from you, for I will always ne in your heart, mind and soul. I love you always and forever._

After Scor finished reading the letter, he felt something wet slide down his cheeks. He wasn't crying was he? Scor sniffled and looked at his dad. Draco had his eyes closed, but they were red.

"So is this the reason why you are letting me go out with her?" Scor asked quietly. Draco nodded his head.

"Thank you dad," Scor whispered as he hugged Draco tightly.

"Whatever for?" Draco asked with a smile.

"For letting me go out with Rose and for telling me the story of your life." Scor replied. Just then Asteria came in and smiled.

"Are my two favorite boys having a male bonding secession?"

"Yes mum,"

"Alright, I think you should let your dad rest now and go down and set the table. We have company tonight."

"Yes mum, and who are our company?" Scor asked.

"Harry and his family is coming, along with Rose."

"Thank you mum!" Scor thanked as a wide grin appeared on his face. As Scor walked out of the room, Draco called for him to wait.

"Yes dad?"

"Take care of her ok?"

"Of course dad," Scor nodded his head started out the door again but stopped.

"Oh by the way, _'Heartbreaks can last forever, but it you let it out, they can also disappear.' _so, don't worry dad." Scor added as he walked out the door.

"Thanks son."

* * *

**Message me please! Comments, questions, grammar ****or spelling ****mistakes? I love all of the people who do! **


End file.
